


【扬肖】樱桃

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: Gastronomy [1]
Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Drag Queens, First Time, Gay Pride, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 会OOC吗（忐忑）[1] 这里的“女性化”指的是变装文化（drag culture）中夸张化的刻板印象式的“女性feminine”打扮，和普通女装（crossdressing）不同。变装皇后（drag queen）本身不和某一特别性别或者性取向有因果关联，性别称谓也随本人心意，比起模仿女性更像是一种自我表达的风格，可以突破生理性别对个人风格和心理性别认定的定义。引用RuPaul的话说：“I do not impersonate females! How many women do you know who wear seven-inch heels, four-foot wigs, and skintight dresses?”[2] 樱桃核还有苹果籽、桃仁之类的植物种子里含有苦杏仁苷，和胃酸反应会产生氰酸。但是不谈剂量谈毒性是耍流氓，误食少量樱桃核（尤其是没有咬碎的话）并不会引起中毒。[3] 九唱的是Take me to church，歌词只有选段。Hozier接受采访时对这首歌的解释是Sexuality, and sexual orientation – regardless of orientation – is just natural. An act of sex is one of the most human things. But an organization like the church, say, through its doctrine, would undermine humanity by successfully teaching shame about sexual orientation – that it is sinful, or that it offends God. The song is about asserting yourself and reclaiming your humanity through an act of love. （性能力和性取向——不管实际哪种取向——都是非常自然的。性行为是最人性的事之一。但是教会之类的组织的教义教人性取向是让人羞耻、有罪并且会冒犯上帝，这会动摇人性。这首歌是关于自我主张和用爱重新获取人性的。）[4] 圣经里没有明确表示禁果是哪种水果，但是西欧普遍认为是苹果。维基百科的解释是“因未拉丁文的mălum意为邪恶，而希腊文的μῆλον则意为苹果，所以人们将其相连接。”
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Gastronomy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558993
Kudos: 20





	【扬肖】樱桃

刘扬扬的城市有一条河。刘扬扬住在河这头的老城区。他从小踩着石砖路在有年代的西式建筑之间穿行，工作日上学，周六去学小提琴，周日去教堂做礼拜。他不是虔诚的人，只是从小跟着妈妈姐姐一起去教堂，比起信仰更像是生活习惯和社交手段。河水对面是城市更现代化的一面，但是他去得少，待在河对岸的大部分时间要留给永远板着脸的小提琴老师。

幸好今天他不会见到那个凶巴巴的老太婆。

刘扬扬在这座城市活了二十多年，留在本地读大学也是理所当然，他暂时没有考虑过别的可能。多数时候——尤其是目的地在老城区的时候——他是朋友们的免费向导，然而大三前的暑假黄旭熙神秘兮兮地问他有没有去过河对面的某个酒吧时他摇摇头。

“什么嘛，你还是不是本地人了？”黄旭熙的语气颇为不可置信。黄旭熙比刘扬扬大一届，认识还是因为在学校一起打球。如果不是因为早清楚他什么德行刘扬扬简直要相信黄旭熙才是本地人。

过度吵闹的音乐，拥挤的人群，多种味道混杂的污浊空气，刘扬扬觉得自己真是鬼迷了心窍才会答应黄旭熙跟着来。黄旭熙显然是熟客，靠着刷脸省了入场费，酒水还打九折。黄旭熙带着刘扬扬去他常坐的位置，虽然不在中间但是足够靠前。

黄旭熙神秘地眨眨眼说今天有特别演出，这里是绝佳的欣赏角度。果然很快室内的灯光一暗，人群也安静下来。

鼓点响起，背景音乐居然是恰恰。舞台后面的深红色帷幕里转出一个纤细的人影。看长相和身材都像是男性，服饰和打扮却极其女性化（1）。他跳的是女步，可是动作绝不拖泥带水。拉丁舞打扮的变装皇后并没有舞伴，所有的顽皮逗趣都给了观众。

可能是错觉，刘扬扬总觉得台上的变装皇后时不时地往他们这里看。显然不是在看我，刘扬扬转头去看旁边的黄旭熙，果然他一双眼睛紧紧锁在那个舞者身上。两个人对视时黄旭熙就傻呵呵地笑。

看来是认识，刘扬扬想。

“不够sexy呀！”黄旭熙忽然朝着舞台喊。周围的观众都在往他们这里看，刘扬扬恨不得钻到桌子底下。幸好跳舞的人丝毫没有被冒犯的意思，甚至还朝黄旭熙勾勾手指。

看来不是普通的认识。

果然变装皇后一曲终了，向几个抛花的顾客抛了个飞吻就轻快地朝黄旭熙这边跑过来。黄旭熙不客气地伸手接住他，扶着他的脸一定要在对方额头上亲一下。刘扬扬估算一下，就算没有那双尺寸可怕的高跟鞋这位美人的身高也和黄旭熙不相上下，但他还是曲着腿乖乖给黄旭熙亲。

“这是我男朋友。”黄旭熙介绍道。

“你就是扬扬吧，我是金廷祐。”金廷祐朝刘扬扬摆摆手。刘扬扬点点头没有再说话，倒不是为黄旭熙的性取向震惊，而是在这种场合和朋友的伴侣见面有些奇妙。

“大家叫我小九。” 金廷祐又说。“大家”显然是指更熟悉他现在这幅打扮的人，黄旭熙看起来略有不满：“以前只有我这么叫他，现在大家都知道这里有个漂亮人儿叫小九。”金廷祐拽着黄旭熙的耳朵朝他吼了几句以示安慰——酒吧里很吵，刘扬扬什么也听不到——反正看黄旭熙的表情就知道不是他该听的。

“你还说是来带我长见识，根本就是为了给廷祐哥撑场吧。”金廷祐回到后台卸妆的时候刘扬扬用胳膊肘捅捅黄旭熙。黄旭熙的眼睛还追着金廷祐消失的方向，心不在焉说一句你想认识谁我给你介绍；他转头时忽然眼睛一亮，好像是已经找到了可以接过刘扬扬这个烫手山芋的人。

“这是我室友肖俊。”黄旭熙朝着不远的地方招招手，把刘扬扬往吧台方向一推就不见了。刘扬扬好不容易挤过人群到达吧台，看到他朋友的朋友正懒洋洋坐在吧台旁边的高脚椅上，也是变装皇后打扮。夸张的复古卷发之下是棱角分明的侧脸。他穿的是下摆宽松的连衣裙。红色，却不张扬；甚至连他身边的空气都和酒吧其他角落不一样。

“我是刘扬扬，旭熙哥一起打球的朋友。怎么称呼？”刘扬扬问。他当然听见黄旭熙的介绍，但是就像“小九”之于金廷祐，肖俊或许也有别的名字。

“肖俊。”肖俊说。居然是用真名，刘扬扬暗自吃惊。

“今天是我第一次这么打扮，还没来得及起别的名字。”肖俊接着说。虽然是第一次但是看起来却很自在，刘扬扬在心里评价道。

“穿裙子倒是没什么，就是这个——”肖俊像是能看懂刘扬扬的心理活动一样，他摇了摇头，“这个假发太沉了。但总之还蛮有趣的。”

“为什么想要尝试？”刘扬扬起了兴趣。

“因为有趣。凡事总要有第一次嘛。”肖俊说着，一边把他面前的樱桃推到刘扬扬跟前去。他的眼睛里倒映着和盘子里珍珠大小的水果一样炽热的殷红色。邀请的意味不言而喻，刘扬扬伸手拿了一个丢进嘴里。他用牙齿捅破表皮——很甜——又上瘾一样去吮吸皮肉间甜中微酸的汁液。他嘬到舌尖发麻，却舍不得把樱桃核吐出来，最终只能不轻不重卡在齿间。那是他无法下咽却也不能轻易吐口的终极秘密。

刘扬扬喜欢男孩子。

“甜吗？”肖俊凑过来搭他的肩。靠得似乎有点太近了，刘扬扬连他的睫毛都看得清。他凑过来是只是为了吓唬我，还是真的想——咕咚。

“怎么了？”肖俊问，听到刘扬扬皱着眉头说他把樱桃核咽下去以后止不住地拍着腿笑。肖俊眉飞色舞地比划着说樱桃核有毒（2）、很快他就会头晕眼花心率升高。

“等到心跳停止，你肚子里就会长出樱桃树了。”肖俊总结道。刘扬扬看他即使讲着糟糕的玩笑话也没有和自己拉开安全距离的意思，觉得自己好像真的开始心跳加速。

“但是没关系——”肖俊得意地扬一扬嘴角，“我有办法帮你解毒哦。”

“什么——”刘扬扬还没问出口，肖俊就彻底消灭了他们之间的距离。刘扬扬的舌尖还是麻的，肖俊的入侵来的猝不及防。他们嘴里都带着樱桃的回甘，偏偏肖俊嘴里的更甜一点，刘扬扬试探着去舔了舔。肖俊放开他后刘扬扬下意识地去摸唇角沾到的肖俊的口红，眼里都是疑问。

“童话故事里不都说真爱是解药嘛。”肖俊咯咯笑起来。

“可是，我，你——”刘扬扬红着脸说不出话。对第一次见面的人说真爱，这标准也太廉价了。肖俊饶有兴致地打量他慌张的反应，忽然恍然大悟一拍手：“小朋友，这该不会是你的初吻吧？”

刘扬扬尴尬地想要辩解——虽然没什么可辩解的——幸好这时他的救星黄旭熙回来了，怀里扣着寻常打扮的金廷祐。短发素颜的金廷祐和先前的小九给刘扬扬带来极大的印象反差。金廷祐自在地由着刘扬扬打量，卸去浓妆后刘扬扬看到他清秀的五官轮廓，站得也挺拔。

这时黄旭熙对肖俊说他不会回宿舍，反正有Lucas在。刘扬扬跟着看一眼企图从高脚椅上跳起来的肖俊——显然他还没掌握金廷祐那样驾驭高跟鞋的本事——出于礼节他伸手让肖俊搭他的肩，又主动提出肖俊可以一直拄着他回宿舍。

路上他听肖俊假意抱怨黄旭熙就是为了多黏一会金廷祐干脆地抛下了他，倒是麻烦刘扬扬。

“没关系的。” 刘扬扬家近，没有住校，但是他不介意和肖俊一起多溜达一会。

“Lucas也是你们室友吗？”刘扬扬问，他记得学校的寝室是双人间。

“算是吧，”肖俊一只手扣着刘扬扬，一只手去扶摇摇欲坠的假发，“不过不是人。名字是廷祐哥起的。“

原来是个玩具人偶。

“不是普通人偶，”肖俊补充说，他伸手比划一下Lucas的大小，个头居然和黄旭熙本人差不多大，“黄旭熙那个眼里只有男朋友的家伙想要逃查寝的时候就会把Lucas塞到被子里充数。”

“想见见Lucas吗？”到达宿舍楼下时肖俊问。

“不了，我得回家。没有报备不能外宿。”刘扬扬说，这点倒是和学校宿舍很像。回家路上他一路小跑，没什么理由却总是憋不住笑。跟着黄旭熙确实能长见识，他见到一群怪胎。

一群可爱的怪胎。

托黄旭熙的福刘扬扬发现了新的夏季乐趣，他去河对岸的次数多了起来——不能太频繁，不能让家里人知道他经常去酒吧——每次都是去找肖俊。肖俊总是坐在同一个地方吃樱桃。

姐姐提起最近“朋友肖俊”频繁出现在对话中时刘扬扬才意识到即使他没有再闹囫囵咽下樱桃核的笑话，肚子里的那颗却好像真的发芽了。刘扬扬给自己的借口是他不能总挤在黄旭熙跟前当电灯泡，姐姐说可以邀请朋友来家里做客时他也顺势答应下来。联系肖俊时刘扬扬才开始觉得后悔，他嗓子眼里涌起一个模糊的念头，但是他暂时不愿意去想。刘扬扬抱着肖俊会拒绝的心情试探着发了消息，肖俊倒是答应得痛快，和刘扬扬在床上紧张地翻来覆去的时间成反比。

去接肖俊回家是刘扬扬第一次见到普通场合下的肖俊，肖俊提前打过招呼说他绝对会穿的普通一点，方便行动也不会惹眼。但是肖俊本人任何时刻都不普通，刘扬扬一眼在人群中发现他的银色头发。

晚饭期间交流顺利刘扬扬暗自松了口气，顺便知道不少有关生活化的肖俊的事。肖俊和黄旭熙是室友，那大概是同届；他也确实和黄旭熙同年生。最让刘扬扬惊讶的是肖俊读的是工科，成绩好像还不错——虽然他一直很谦虚——明年毕业会去国外有名的大学读研究生。

肖俊很快会离开这里的认知倒是叫刘扬扬耿耿于怀，以至于他们并排挤在刘扬扬房间的地毯上看电影时刘扬扬还在想这件事。电影原本就是个幌子，肖俊看出他心不在焉，干脆伸手把笔记本电脑扣上。他们就坐在黑暗里一起凝视天花板。

“为什么要出国？”刘扬扬问。

“那你为什么一直留在这？不打算去别的地方看看吗？”肖俊反问。

不留在这怎么遇见你。刘扬扬没有说出口，即使在此之前他连城市稍远的另一半都很少去。刘扬扬悄悄朝肖俊的方向扭头，肖俊头上洗发水的味道和他的一样——好像也不完全一样，肖俊不普通的一面包括嗅觉——肖俊还在目光灼灼地盯着天花板，肖俊眼里看到的大概是别的东西。

“在想什么？”肖俊终于结束和天花板精神交流，他转头的时候两个人的鼻尖碰在一起，刘扬扬不由自主回答说“想你”。

糟了！

肖俊晚餐时的自我介绍是“刘扬扬的朋友”，刘扬扬嗓子眼里咽不下的念头因为“朋友”二字不满地震动起来，但是刘扬扬当时只是心虚地模糊发出一个“嗯”。此刻刘扬扬想要辩解普通朋友才不会在初次见面的时候就以真爱为理由接吻，但是肖俊从不普通。幸好肖俊只是笑笑，又伸手去拨弄刘扬扬耳朵侧面的刘海玩。

“我想吃樱桃。”肖俊忽然说。

这次是刘扬扬主动贴上去的。

如果肖俊对朋友的底线是可以接吻，那从今天起刘扬扬的标准就是礼尚往来。失去肖俊唇齿温度时刘扬扬试图用诡辩论安慰自己，肖俊却小声说“我也在想你，一直都在想”。梗在刘扬扬喉咙里的念头终于在他脑海里振聋发聩，他喜欢肖俊，肖俊也很喜欢他。

刘扬扬不记得他们之间第三个、第四个还有那天晚上接下来的很多个吻是由谁开始的，不是很重要了。但是终止下一个原本可以继续的吻的的确是他本人。肖俊从某一时刻开始跨坐在他身上，分开时他们两个都气喘吁吁的；胸腔升起时撞在一起，肖俊干脆趴在刘扬扬身上。

“在家。她们会听到。”刘扬扬解释道。肖俊身上短暂辐射出失望。刘扬扬大概也是，分明肖俊的全部重量都落在他身上，他却无端端觉得这一时刻虚无缥缈到一眨眼就会消失掉。刘扬扬搞不清楚他到底在害怕什么。

再一次和普通的肖俊见面是在工科院的圣诞晚会，表演名单中有金廷祐的名字，是独唱。这次并不仅仅是为了黄旭熙的面子，肖俊也在。不知道这算不算是正经约会，虽然他们谁也没有正式表白。刘扬扬看一眼歌曲的名字心脏就砰砰直跳（3）。

> _The only Heaven I'll be sent to  
>  Is when I'm alone with you_

金廷祐登场时刘扬扬试到肖俊握住了他的手。刘扬扬做贼心虚一样把肖俊的手一并拉近自己口袋。这样就不会有人看到，刘扬扬下意识松口气，可是紧接着他又慌张起来。那种虚无的感觉又回来了，他到底在害怕什么？

> _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>  Offer me my deathless death_

大约不是宗教理由，刘扬扬想。即使亚当和夏娃偷吃了禁果，爱情本身却不是原罪——更何况肖俊哄他吃的是樱桃（4）——任何人之间的任何爱都是。

爱是无罪的。爱是无罪的。爱是无罪的。刘扬扬在心里重复道。

> _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
>  In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

但是他的母亲和姐姐不一定这样认为，刘扬扬想。他的母亲和姐姐信仰虔诚，他说不出叫她们伤心难过的话；至少现在还不行，他没准备好。

> _Only then I am human  
>  Only then I am clean_

刘扬扬最终把自己的担忧归结为面对家人可能的反对的广泛焦虑，于是和喜欢的人做亲密的事是否真的是极大的欢愉又成了他下一个哲学命题。

“下次你去教堂的时候我可以一起吗？”肖俊忽然说。刘扬扬下意识地摇头。

“胆小鬼。”肖俊捏捏刘扬扬的指尖。刘扬扬想要反驳，但肖俊说的很对。

“可惜就算这样我也拿你没辙，谁让我喜欢你。”肖俊耸耸肩，表情倒是很云淡风轻。

他绝对是故意的。刘扬扬在肖俊眼里看到掠食者的神色。分明外表看起来温吞吞的一个人，然而一旦被他抓住把柄就毫无还手余地。刘扬扬的弱点被肖俊轻易看破，他甚至还借着歌词不动声色地取笑他。刘扬扬紧张地倒吸气，他想要尽力维持平和的现状，同时也没有勇气拒绝自己的心。他的自私叫他喘不动气。而肖俊正相反，他的爱鲜明、用尽全力，因为极端渴求却不得而被钳住动作，同样无法呼吸。

“想试试看吗？” 肖俊忽然转过来看他。

“试什么？”刘扬扬问。

“做爱。”肖俊眨眨眼睛。

刘扬扬稀里糊涂地说了个好，又稀里糊涂跟着肖俊回了他寝室。中途他们去便利店买避孕套，刘扬扬反复对自己说“这很正常”，可是掏钱包的时候手都在抖，刘扬扬只顾着克制脸红心跳，也没在意店员是什么表情。

“这是Lucas。”进门的时候刘扬扬还在走神，学着肖俊的样子向对面床上黄旭熙的等身人偶打了声招呼。刘扬扬原本想问为什么不去开房，看到那个人偶已经安然在黄旭熙被窝里躺好等着熄灯就已经明白今天这里只会有他们两个——只要不吵到隔壁、或者只要不在乎吵到隔壁——私密空间里他们想做什么、做多久都可以。

肖俊洗澡的时候刘扬扬在床上摊成一个“大”字，他止不住地想肖俊。肖俊身上捆绑了刘扬扬的诸多第一次。那么肖俊的第一次又是和谁一起呢？肖俊有多喜欢他？他也喜欢肖俊吗？刘扬扬后悔自己太晚遇见肖俊，没能报复式地互相开拓初体验。

肖俊回来的时候头发还在滴水，他坐在床沿上擦头发时刘扬扬为了掩饰战栗主动接过了他的毛巾。于是他从背后手脚并用地把肖俊圈起来，洗发水的味道是肖俊自己的。肖俊深呼吸了几次，忽然说刘扬扬你心跳好快。但其实肖俊的也是。肖俊小声说他还是希望在熟悉的环境里尝试第一次，没想到依然紧张得不像话。

刘扬扬的心跳更快了。他觉得自己应该主动一点，他干脆把毛巾丢到床尾去，手也搭上肖俊的大腿。他们又开始接吻，首先缓慢又小心翼翼。肖俊头发上的潮气印在刘扬扬侧脸上，刘扬扬干脆扳着他转过来。虽然都是第一次，指导进程的依然是肖俊。肖俊发出猫一样低低的声音，用指尖拉着刘扬扬的裤子示意他脱掉。肖俊也从自己的衣服里挣脱出来，坦诚相见的时候两个人耳根都是红的。

肖俊拉着刘扬扬的手往自己身上放：“这里可以摸，咬的话——不许使劲。”

刘扬扬乖乖地衔住了一边，肖俊呼吸加重时他又挪到另一边。他比对一下自己的成果，红红的挺立着的一小颗，像樱桃。同时肖俊的手在刘扬扬大腿之间游走，然后又是他们最熟悉的接吻部分。肖俊拆开避孕套的盒子丢了一个给刘扬扬。扩张最难，避孕套里给的小包装的润滑根本不够。

“我还以为你会懂。”刘扬扬心虚道。

“知识和经验是两码事！”肖俊疼得咬牙切齿，但是实际出口却是软绵绵撒娇一样。刘扬扬终于开窍一样亲亲他的眼睛又亲亲他的脸，嘴上哄着他放松，但是刘扬扬自己也很紧张。他们无进展地消耗了一些时间，可能有几分钟，可能有半小时。

“啊，对不起，避孕套滑掉了。” 肖俊建议他们换个角度时刘扬扬说，这点安全知识他还是有的。肖俊看看刘扬扬，又看看床单上那个孤零零瘫着没能发挥作用而郁郁不得志的避孕套，扣着刘扬扬的肩笑到腰都直不起来；虽然床下的桌子上还有整整一盒，看样子今天也用不上了。刘扬扬跟着干笑两声，尴尬居多。

结论是刘扬扬没有心理准备，肖俊又只有知识没有经验。最终他们放弃直接本垒——但暧昧的氛围不能浪费——只能挤在肖俊的床上面对面互相用手帮忙。肖俊的脑袋卡在刘扬扬的颈窝，安分不下来的另一只手去攀刘扬扬的胸口。

“刚才便利店的店员是我熟人，说你一看就是处男，连带着我都被他笑话。”肖俊哼了一声，环着刘扬扬的手倒是紧了点。

“你分明也是——哈，啊。”

“凡事，总有第一次。”肖俊用脑袋拱拱他。情潮退去之后他们都没再说话，刘扬扬睡着前恍惚觉得，他认识黄旭熙这么久了，也许第一次黄旭熙能教他点有用的。

但是刘扬扬根本没接受黄旭熙的性教育。不是黄旭熙不肯讲，是刘扬扬不肯问。他和肖俊的关系好像近了一点，又好像根本没有改变。他们依然会在刘扬扬的房间安静地接吻，也会趁黄旭熙不在的时候做点更亲密的事情。肖俊对不公开这件事没有任何表示让刘扬扬顺理成章地认为一切都是甜蜜秘密。

刘扬扬总觉得这样下去也可以，但同时他也觉得不甘。肖俊会提早毕业的事情不提，他自以为的社会层面的阻挠——尽管目前尚未发生——让他心惊胆战。很快刘扬扬的不安已经蔓延过安全界限，甚至连黄旭熙都看得出来。

黄旭熙难得和刘扬扬共同出现在肖俊寝室。是肖俊叫刘扬扬来的，可是他本人却在路上耽搁了。刘扬扬进门发现黄旭熙也在时心想今天估计什么也做不成。他向往常一样和Lucas打招呼，黄旭熙倒是不意外。

“喂，你怎么回事？最近好像总是愁眉苦脸的？”黄旭熙敲敲刘扬扬的脑门，刘扬扬正抱着Lucas人偶发呆。

“二十代男孩的普遍忧愁。”刘扬扬闷闷道。

“和肖俊进展不顺利？”黄旭熙问。

“你怎么——为什么是肖俊？”刘扬扬猛地抬起头。他知道黄旭熙绝不会反对，但是他依然害怕秘密泄漏。

“全宇宙会叫Lucas的只有你和肖俊两个人。”黄旭熙一副了然的神色。

“不是廷祐哥起的名字吗？”刘扬扬吐出一句辩解。

“他有我，为什么需要这个？Lucas是我的英文名字，再说小九私底下都叫我Cas。”黄旭熙得意地笑笑，但是他很快又把话题带回正题，“所以是肖俊。”

“没有，我们只是朋友——”虽然大概没什么用，但刘扬扬还是挣扎道。黄旭熙正要接着说话时肖俊回来了，他手里提着一袋子樱桃。刘扬扬正在计算肖俊听见多少的时候肖俊走进来，挤过两个人中间时说“我是刘扬扬的朋友”，和他在刘扬扬家留宿时的自我介绍一样。刘扬扬喉咙间挤出来模糊不清的“嗯”也是一样的，但是不安却放大了无数倍。

肖俊撂下一句轻飘飘的“我去洗樱桃”就又从两个人中间挤了过去。黄旭熙看看刘扬扬，自觉破坏气氛，也很快溜出去，大概是去找金廷祐。

肖俊回来时熟稔地在刘扬扬身边坐下。刘扬扬想要解释时肖俊忽然往他嘴里塞樱桃，刘扬扬来不及细嚼慢咽，可是他每次想要开口说话时肖俊就塞一个新的给他，直到刘扬扬举手示意肖俊表示认输。刘扬扬把嘴里的樱桃核吐出来，沾着的口水也被染得红彤彤。

“你到底在怕什么？”肖俊叹气。

刘扬扬垂头丧气说他不知道。

“你是第一次和男生谈恋爱吧，我也是。你这样憋着对我们都不公平，”肖俊指的显然不是刘扬扬不想公开的事情，他要求平等的感情，“可谁叫我喜欢你——”

刘扬扬手足无措起来，他想说他真的很喜欢肖俊，又自觉这样的狡辩站不住脚。倒是肖俊伸手拍拍他的后背。肖俊好像并没有生气，他把自己买回来的最后一颗樱桃吃掉，脸上又扬起一贯的坚定笑容：“刘扬扬，我知道你在怕什么。不过没关系，我打赌我毕业离开这里之前这些都会有进展的。”

肖俊果然什么都知道，甚至连刘扬扬不可置信的表情都轻易读透。肖俊和刘扬扬道别时说他有杀手锏。

冷战开始的莫名其妙。

可能不算冷战，肖俊不是这样性格的人。是刘扬扬被“二十代男孩的普遍忧愁”困住了脚步。肖俊给他的期限是毕业，刘扬扬也总是给自己打气，比如毕业典礼当天当着全校人的面亲他——

应该是肖俊毕业典礼的早上，刘扬扬在家自暴自弃。最终他还是挣扎地爬起来，就算没有在公共场合和他告白，至少也要道歉，或者说声再见。他慢慢走到学校礼堂，仪式已经结束。这时刘扬扬才开始懊悔，幸好黄旭熙的消息给了他提示。黄旭熙发语音嗔他拍毕业照时作为朋友竟然不在，又说拍照顺序是按姓名音序，他现在去或许还赶得上。

能赶得上的是什么，黄旭熙没说，但他们都知道。

刘扬扬记得拍毕业照的地方是河流入海口旁边的观景台，他爬上楼梯时那里已经围了一圈人。肖俊在哪？这时他才意识到自己是一路跑着过来的，忽然停下让他胸口发闷。刘扬扬隐约听见“银发”“裙子”的关键字，就赶紧挤进人群。

旁边同样穿学士服的学生议论说刚才有个同样要毕业的学生从观景台上跳到海里去了。果然周围凑热闹的人都露出惊讶的神色。那个学生说可能是学文学或者艺术的，是个男生，却染着银发、穿一条红色的长裙。

刘扬扬曾经想过“礼尚往来”地发掘肖俊的其他第一次，但是绝不是“第一次去死”这种虽然不一定有第二次但最好根本一次都没有的事情。

不会的。不会是真的。刘扬扬挤出人群快速跑起来。一路上他设想了很多可能，比如肖俊背了折叠式的滑翔翼或者裙子下面穿了潜水服之类的。无论哪种，跳海之类的事情都一定只是他的障眼法。甚至今天他可能根本没出现在海岸附近——黄旭熙毕业前到处找人继承Lucas——他完全可以用替身的。

这么一想这很可能是肖俊擅长的讽刺把戏的一环。要么杀死刘扬扬习惯的那个刘扬扬，要么杀死肖俊爱的刘扬扬——肖俊赌约的杀手锏——他把这个“生死攸关”的问题摆到刘扬扬面前，同时还用这种惊天动地的方式给他做了演示——肖俊杀了他习惯的肖俊。

寝室里肖俊的东西都已经清理干净。刘扬扬大步流星地走到窗户边的衣柜前。他心想，万一猜错他也再没有什么可失去的了。即使如此刘扬扬还是屏住了呼吸，深呼吸几次才敢把门拉开。果然衣橱里支着腿把自己扳成一个V字的正是肖俊。

“嗯？恶作剧这么快就被戳穿了吗？” 肖俊眯着眼睛似乎是抱怨刘扬扬打扰他安睡，刘扬扬没说话。肖俊“极不情愿”地把腿屈起来给刘扬扬腾地方，等刘扬扬学着他的样子把腿叠进那个狭窄的柜子他又非得挤到刘扬扬怀里去。肖俊头发湿哒哒的，呼吸间仍然带着海风的味道；衣橱里实在很拥挤，肖俊又把腿翘起来，他的裙子也是湿的，拧成一团的裙摆顺着他的小腿啪嗒一下掉下来落在他肚子上。看来早上在海边的确实是他。

“为什么？”刘扬扬跑得上气不接下气，现在肖俊的重量压在他胸口。他从呼吸间歇挤出三个字，肖俊肯定会明白的。肖俊什么都明白。

“凡事都要有第一次。”肖俊回答。

“不要吓我。”刘扬扬拿他没辙。他们第一次见面的时候肖俊也这样回答他。

“这么喜欢我的吗？”肖俊笑出了声。肖俊胸腔的震动传导到刘扬扬身上，听起来轰隆隆的，似乎责难意味居多。

“喜欢。”刘扬扬说。最开始他说的很小声，但他明白这样的回答骗不了任何人，喜欢的心意藏起来还是喜欢。肖俊“呵”一声好像是在叹息。刘扬扬咬着牙使足了力气把肖俊一起拽出那个衣橱，正碰上回来提行李的黄旭熙。刘扬扬拉着穿裙子的肖俊经过他——黄旭熙还没来得及打招呼，看到这幅打扮的肖俊他显然也很吃惊——刘扬扬回头冲他喊：

“我！喜欢！肖俊！我喜欢他！”

**Author's Note:**

> 会OOC吗（忐忑）
> 
> [1] 这里的“女性化”指的是变装文化（drag culture）中夸张化的刻板印象式的“女性feminine”打扮，和普通女装（crossdressing）不同。变装皇后（drag queen）本身不和某一特别性别或者性取向有因果关联，性别称谓也随本人心意，比起模仿女性更像是一种自我表达的风格，可以突破生理性别对个人风格和心理性别认定的定义。引用RuPaul的话说：“I do not impersonate females! How many women do you know who wear seven-inch heels, four-foot wigs, and skintight dresses?”  
> [2] 樱桃核还有苹果籽、桃仁之类的植物种子里含有苦杏仁苷，和胃酸反应会产生氰酸。但是不谈剂量谈毒性是耍流氓，误食少量樱桃核（尤其是没有咬碎的话）并不会引起中毒。  
> [3] 九唱的是Take me to church，歌词只有选段。Hozier接受采访时对这首歌的解释是Sexuality, and sexual orientation – regardless of orientation – is just natural. An act of sex is one of the most human things. But an organization like the church, say, through its doctrine, would undermine humanity by successfully teaching shame about sexual orientation – that it is sinful, or that it offends God. The song is about asserting yourself and reclaiming your humanity through an act of love. （性能力和性取向——不管实际哪种取向——都是非常自然的。性行为是最人性的事之一。但是教会之类的组织的教义教人性取向是让人羞耻、有罪并且会冒犯上帝，这会动摇人性。这首歌是关于自我主张和用爱重新获取人性的。）  
> [4] 圣经里没有明确表示禁果是哪种水果，但是西欧普遍认为是苹果。维基百科的解释是“因未拉丁文的mălum意为邪恶，而希腊文的μῆλον则意为苹果，所以人们将其相连接。”


End file.
